


Once Upon A Time in a Reality Far, Far Away

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I have no shame, Limericks, M/M, Seriously there are 10 of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: 10 AU limericks. Does what it says on the tin.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Once Upon A Time in a Reality Far, Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is the entire AU prompt table plus one more because I had 2 prompts for Free Space. You're welcome.

Q was part of an alien race,

That Bond met when he went into space.

It was love at first glance,

Soon, with a courting dance,

Bond decided to stay in that place. 

-

Prince Quilbert found life such a chore,

Doing nothing all day was a bore! 

He decided to run,

Have his day in the sun,

Soon met Bond and his first thought was “phwoar!”

-

The first day he thought it a dream,

But soon James Bond noticed a theme,

He repeated the day,

Desperate to make Q stay,

But that wasn’t to be, it would seem. 

-

Lowly Q, just a travelling bard,

Was finding song writing quite hard,

That all changed in the inn,

He met Bond looking grim,

Full of stories, so deadly and scarred.

-

Life in Giza was dusty and hot,

‘Neath the shadow of Kings in his plot

Q dug down through the sand,

Bond tried to lend a hand,

Archaeologist, though, he was not. 

-

Bond spent most of his life on the road,

With his wares that he tried to unload

On all those he could charm,

Thinking what was the harm.

What he reaped though, it soon would be sowed. 

-

At the Stones concert where they first met,

Bond stared at Q throughout the first set,

Thinking “who is this beauty,

With his fabulous booty?”

Now they live in a house with two pets. 

-

Fighting crime day and night in the city,

As a superhero, and quite witty,

Thought his morals were true,

‘Til he met Villain Q,

Now Bond’s turned, and I write you this ditty.

-

Looking for new crew at Nassau Port,

Captain Bond thought he knew of all sorts,

Then he met this strange boffin,

Who liked to sleep in a coffin,

And ill-advisedly let him aboard. 

-

Bond had a secret he thought no one knew,

Until Q caught him transform in the loo:

Shiny horn and a mane,

Nothing would be the same

Now Q knows he’s a unicorn, too


End file.
